Prompts n' Challenges
by tonksfan94
Summary: Well, like many out there, it is my odds and ideas file. Here will be starts to any wild idea I stumble upon. You are all welcome to continue these, just PM me beforehand. Mostly it would be simple Harry Potter with minimum elements from a crossover, if any. Mostly pairing: Harry/Tonks.
1. Tonks to Hogwarts: Prologue

PROMPTS AND CHALLENGES

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and the other characters; they are the property of J. K. Rowling. I am merely playing with them in this fic/chapter. No money is being made through this by me.

* * *

A/N: Hello readers! Well, it seems to be a fashion nowadays to have a kind of odds and ideas fic in one's profile; so here is mine. All chapters will be related to Harry Potter with minimal crossover elements. These may or may not be expanded upon in future.

**Anyone, who is interested in **_**adopting**_** these, is welcome; just PM me about it, and when the story is going to be posted. Oh, and please follow my rules as much as possible.**

That's all folks. Enjoy!

* * *

**A/N2:** Okay, this chapter is the prologue of the challenge I have left in my profile; read that for details.

* * *

Chapter 1

Tonks to Hogwarts: Prologue

* * *

**12, Grimmauld Place,**

**London**

The meeting of the Order of the Phoenix was in full swing with Albus Dumbledore pointing out the Ministry of Magic's new educational decree about them sending their teacher if Hogwarts' Headmaster is unable to procure one by the end of August.

There was a huge outcry against this, especially from the older generation.

"But Albus, in all history; Hogwarts has been free of Ministry's influence. Now what they have done through this decree, it's just…wrong." Elphias Doge remarked amid heavy support from Dedalus Diggle and McGonagall.

"Alas, Elphias; Cornelius and Lucius influenced enough of the Wizengamot to get the bill passed." Dumbledore spoke in a weary tone, ending his statement with a tired sigh.

"But can't you do something about it?" Tonks blurted out suddenly, every eye turned on her; she felt like she had committed a cardinal sin speaking in a meeting for _the grownups_. Summoning her courage, she continued, "I mean you are the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and all. They must have broken some rules to get that bill passed. It's not like you lack influence of your own." Her tone was borderline accusatory by the end.

On her left, Sirius snorted. _As if, had he wanted it; I would have been free and Harry would have been living with me instead of those blasted muggle filth._ He had been very angry when he had learned of his Godson's living conditions from Tonks who had pulled guard duty once or twice.

"I am sure Albus must have tried his best to stop that bill, Tonks." Remus spoke before anyone else could, almost the entire table nodded emphatically.

"That blasted Malfoy must have filled all the naysayers' mouths with gold." Molly said. Again, the table nodded as a whole.

Tonks rolled her eyes. _Tell me something that I don't know._

"So, who is this new teacher they are intending to send in?" Moody, who had been silent through the entire meeting, spoke.

"Dolores Umbridge, Undersecretary to the Minister." Dumbledore replied.

"Presumably for the Defense against the Dark Arts post. That is the only vacant post." Snape observed looking sour as ever.

"Her!" Emmeline exclaimed, "She failed her Defense OWL, she can't be allowed to teach that." She continued.

"Alas, stopping her would mean Cornelius would become even more resentful and try another method to get her into Hogwarts."

"But if you can find a teacher before September, he would have no reason to place her in Hogwarts. At the very least, it would make it harder for them to get their way." Sirius spoke.

"Black is right, any one of us can teach better than she would and it would thwart their plans." Moody said.

"I cannot allow that, you all have your lives to live; and it would bring the Order into the front completely. We would lose any advantage of stealth doing this." Dumbledore spoke.

A few members looked like they wanted to disagree with Dumbledore but he still had an ace up his sleeve, "Not to mention, this would put your lives on the line in more ways than one. Even we do not know how far the Minister is willing to go in order to have his way." _There, mention their families and danger to their 'own' lives and they all back down. No one would stand for a boy who has virtually no one._ His eyes lost their twinkle momentarily._ Except a few, that is; Black and his niece are proving interesting to say the least. _The twinkle was back, albeit dimmer than usual.

"Now that that's said and done; Severus, what are the reports?" Dumbledore asked.

"None whatsoever, the Dark Lord has become suspicious of late; my delay in reaching his resurrection did not help the matters either." Snape replied, in a carefully guarded tone.

Sirius snorted again. _You are hiding something, Snivellus; I can almost smell it._

Snape glowered at Sirius, about to say something scathing but was stopped by Dumbledore's voice.

"Mundungus, how goes the guard duty?" Dumbledore asked, in the process stopping another argument brewing between Snape and Sirius.

"Harry is fine, keeps to his room or that park most of the time." Mundungus, fully sober in a very long time, answered.

"That's all then, thank you for your time. However, I would like to discuss a few things with Alastor, Minerva, Severus, Sirius and Nymphadora; the rest may go." Said Dumbledore causing the Order members to leave the room and return to their posts/homes.

* * *

"So, what is this all about, Albus?" McGonagall asked.

"I believe the main reason Cornelius wants Dolores in Hogwarts is to spy on me and the staff, and also to further alienate young Harry from the student population. The smear campaign the Prophet has run these past few days only serves to strengthen my belief." Dumbledore spoke slowly, as if thinking to himself.

"That makes sense, but what have you planned?" Moody asked impatiently.

"Patience, Alastor." Dumbledore chided, his eyes twinkling brightly. "Then there is also the matter of the vision Harry had previous summer." He continued.

"The one that he wrote to me about?" Sirius asked.

"Precisely; now that Voldemort is back, I believe, the visions would become more frequent. Has Harry communicated such a thing in his letters this year?" he asked.

"No, not to me; I don't believe he would tell Ron and Hermione either." Sirius replied.

"Hmm, I believe these visions are caused due to a mental connection forged between Voldemort and Harry due to the failed curse." Dumbledore continued.

McGonagall and Tonks gasped. _Why does he need me here then, I am not exactly a core member of the Order?_

Sirius looked at the other occupants in the room carefully; all, bar Snape seemed shocked by this revelation. This whole deal with Snape was rubbing him the wrong way. He concentrated back on Dumbledore who had started speaking again.

"Unfortunately, we do not have any precedent in such cases as Harry is the only surviving victim of the Killing curse." Dumbledore was interrupted by Snape.

"A rather big reason for his overblown ego, just like his father." Snape grumbled a bit more until Sirius could take no more, but he was leapfrogged in shutting the sour man up by Tonks.

"Looks like someone is a little jealous." Tonks said slyly.

_You have no idea, Tonks. _Sirius had to hand it to Tonks; she had hit the nail right on the head; he, as did the other marauders and Lily herself, knew that Snape fancied Lily and most of the reason for his constant barbs against James were due to the fat that Lily never noticed Snape more than being friends and married James. He was now taking his frustration out on, in his own words, Potter's spawn.

On the other hand, Snape's rant was derailed and the normally unflappable Slytherin alumnus sputtered a little before glowering at her and saying snidely "Mind your own business, Nymphadora."

"Oh how original, Snivellus." Tonks did not miss a beat.

Sirius howled with laughter, even McGonagall could not look completely disapproving even as her lips thinned. Moody snorted, Dumbledore's eyes could rival a supernova.

"If all you would like to sing ballads in Potter's glorification; I cannot be bothered to sit around, Headmaster." Snape growled; he looked at Sirius, "Unlike some, I have work to do."

Before Dumbledore could say anything, Sirius grasped the opportunity with both hands; "Kreacher." He called.

A house elf, with wrinkly skin and completely bald head; arrived in the room with a crack. He had bloodshot eyes and a bull-like nose; and looked at Sirius with pure loathing. "Yes Master Black." He said and then muttered under his breath; "Oh how my Mistress would react, blood traitors fouling her home. Mongrels, filthy half breeds."

"Shut up, Kreacher." Sirius barked; "Show Snivellus here out of the house, then make some tea for the rest of us, and for your sake, it better be good." He continued.

"As you wish, Master Black." The elf said and snapped his fingers; Snape vanished with a slight popping noise. The elf too, vanished, but not before glaring at the remaining occupants of the room.

"Must you antagonize him so, Sirius?" Dumbledore said looking very disapproving, "He would be insufferable for at least two days now." He continued.

"He is always insufferable; it was actually pleasing to see him being put into his place for once." McGonagall remarked.

"Now that the biggest interruption is gone, Headmaster; let us continue the discussion." Sirius said; a mocking smile on his lips.

Dumbledore understood the true meaning of Sirius' words in an instant; "I trust him, Sirius; and I hope that you do too." He spoke.

"I do not trust him, though. He has not done anything to gain my trust" Sirius said; Moody looked very interested in the conversation now.

"If you trust me, then you should not have any doubts to his loyalty." Dumbledore said in a steely voice.

"I do not trust you too, Dumbledore." Sirius said, slowly.

McGonagall gasped, "Mr. Black." She looked deathly pale, but livid.

Sirius did not even acknowledge her; he was looking intently at Dumbledore, finally able to vent what he wanted to yell for years.

On his right, Tonks too gasped. Her eyes as big as saucers; hair turning white rapidly. Only Moody looked unfazed; and quite interested as far as the conversation was concerned.

Dumbledore looked pained; and quite shocked too; this he had not anticipated. "I regret the mistakes that I made, and their effects on your life. I am, but, a human." He spoke heavily.

"Yes, you are a human." Sirius began, "Yes, you made mistakes," he continued; voice thick with years of bubbled torment and emotion; "but you are even now unwilling to correct them."

Tonks and Moody were definitely interested now; while McGonagall looked half torn between defending Dumbledore and looking interested herself.

Dumbledore himself looked as if he had expected something like this to happen but he would rather not deal with it right now. The epitome of a tired old man.

"You could have given me a trial then; you could have saved me from going to Azkaban, you could have stopped Harry to be taken away from me; you could have cleared me now." Sirius' voice had become louder steadily and he finished on a roar.

"Yes, I admit; not having captured Pettigrew hurt my case, but damn it, if Lucius Malfoy could get away, if you could stop Snivellus from being chucked into prison, you could have damn well helped me." Sirius continued after a lengthy pause.

Dumbledore looked clearly uncomfortable, Tonks was too shocked to balance herself and ended up falling from her chair. McGonagall's lips had thinned to the point that they were entirely white now. Moody still looked mildly curious.

"I have more," Sirius smirked; "but that would be between you and me. For now, let's see what you have planned."

Dumbledore grasped the opportunity like a drowning person had been thrown a lifeline. He shook his head to clear it, cleared his throat; and started speaking "I apologize for the terrible ordeal you have faced as a result of my mistakes, my boy. But, I hope you understand that I did my best to help you."

Sirius snorted in disdain; Tonks barely could keep her own snort in control. McGonagall still looked lost. Moody joined Sirius with his own snort. Things did not look too good if your name was Albus Dumbledore.

"Getting back to the topic at hand; as I was saying, Harry has a mental connection to Voldemort. I believe; Voldemort, though still unaware, would try to manipulate Harry through the connection. Also, there is the fact that in order to discredit Harry; Madam Umbridge would target him specifically and basically antagonize him into giving her a more suited opportunity to portray him as a liar, or even get him expelled from Hogwarts." Dumbledore spoke.

"It is my belief; in order to save Harry from the Ministry's wrath, and to keep a check on his connection with Voldemort, we need one of our own close to him, at all times." Dumbledore said.

Tonks' eyes widened.

"No." She nearly yelled.

"Pardon me, Ms. Tonks?"

"No, I will not get close to Harry, I will not spy on him." She spoke in a steely tone having put the clues together as to why her presence was required at this particular meeting.

"She is right; you would lose his trust faster than you can say 'Quidditch' by going through with this." Sirius spoke.

"Harry doesn't have to know that you are an Order member. We could arrange it in such a way that he would not even meet you before school." Dumbledore said, looking entirely convinced in his plan.

"No; if being in Order means doing such things. Betraying my morals; I quit." Tonks spoke and stood up, intent on leaving the room and the meddlesome old coot far behind and never look back. _Really, that man has turned senile in his old age._

"I think you should reconsider Miss Tonks; if not for me saying so then for the safety of your family." Dumbledore's voice stopped her at the door.

* * *

**A/N:** And that's it… I leave it here; you have directions Manipulative+Evil Dumbledore/Manipulative+Good Dumbledore.

You must have seen that Sirius was a bit more vengeful than in canon, I figure he should be; after all, all his allies abandoned him. I also thing that he put two and two equal four in Snape's case here. How hard it can be? Really, he knows Snivelly at least fancied Lily, he knows he is a Death eater, so why is Dumbledore protecting Snape? Because, being as slippery as Slytherins can be; Sirius did have a whole lot of them in his life… he figured out that Snape groveled on Dumbledore's boots to save Lily out of his love for her and all, and voila; he has a free 'get out of jail pass.' Not too much stretching the imagination even if Sirius does not know about the existence of the prophecy, yet.

After all, the friends did know that the Potters were going into hiding. Meaning, they were being especially targeted. Now as good as Lily was, Voldemort would not allow a _mudblood _into his ranks. It is mentioned in the Philosopher's Stone; the Potters were offered to join him, continuing on that let's say, James was offered, Lily was not, cannot be offered due to her Blood status. So Snivellus groveled to the best man to keep her safe, and himself remained safe due to that.

Also, Dumbledore comes across as a bit jaded, doesn't he? I think, when yo have seen and survived in Darkness as much as the old coot, you would be a bit jaded. And, in case you did not figure it out; I am more for a Good but manipulative Dumbledore than an evil one.

* * *

Read and review. PM if you want to continue.

* * *

Again, I say; these are all rough ideas… may or may not be continued in near future, at least by me.


	2. Harry Potter: Percy Jackson Crossover

PROMPTS AND CHALLENGES

* * *

**A/N: **Here is another installment of my ideas file. In this, we see Harry Potter being inserted into Percy Jackson & the Olympians universe by _Fate._ Enjoy!

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter; it is the property of J. K. Rowling. Rick Riordan owns Percy Jackson and the Olympians and Heroes of Olympus series. I do not own Greek mythology, nor am I any expert on the subject. Any mistakes in the Greek myths that I make are not intentional and due to ignorance on my part. Finally, no money is being made through this.

* * *

**Type: Harry Potter and Percy Jackson and the Olympians Crossover**

Chapter 2

Harry Has the Worst Luck

* * *

**Final Battle, June 1998 (Harry Potter Universe time)**

**Great Hall, Hogwarts**

Harry watched in the cover of his father's invisibility cloak as Voldemort dueled McGonagall, Kingsley and Slughorn, all at the same time. Beside him Bellatrix Lestrange dueled her niece Nymphadora Tonks. Despite all his dislike, even hatred, for the two, he could not deny that they had immense talent. Voldemort, especially was having no trouble in toying with his opponents despite the numerical disadvantage, he looked good to add another opponent just to give him some workout.

Bellatrix, on the other hand was locked in a particularly fierce duel with Tonks who was matching her more experienced aunt move for move. Harry felt a bubble of pride surge in his chest when one of Tonks' curses grazed Bellatrix's cheek despite all the protection. Unknown to anyone, he and the metamorphmagus had started dating after Dumbledore's funeral, her crush on Remus turning into full blown love for Harry but the war took priority and they had not been able to advance their relationship much, they were still very much in love with each other though. Tonks had been of immense help in the hunt, killing Nagini, and stealing Hufflepuff's cup from Bellatrix's Gringotts vault, Moody had been killed in a similar attempt previously so her success was even more celebrated.

Harry was plucked out of his thoughts when a killing curse from newly enraged Bellatrix missed Tonks just by a whisker. "What is the matter dear niece? So eager to join your _beloved _Potter in the afterlife?" Bellatrix taunted.

Tonks said nothing but gritted her teeth and started fighting with renewed vigor at the mention of Harry's apparent death. It took all of his willpower for Harry to stop himself from rushing to her and revealing himself when he had heard her anguished cry after Hagrid had carried him to the castle after his apparent death at the hand of Voldemort. Really, it had been a ploy to rid himself of the Horcrux, the killing curse took one soul, or fragment as it was, with it ridding Harry of the Horcrux in his scar.

The continued taunts by the dark witch enraged the auror so much that her magic shimmered in the form of a purplish aura around her; startled by the sudden occurrence, Bellatrix slowed in her casting giving Tonks the opportunity to land a severing curse on her neck.

Bellatrix's severed head had not even touched the ground when Voldemort erupted in fury and blasted his three opponents back into the crumbling walls with a veritable shockwave of magic. The snake faced dark lord turned to Tonks with rage written on his features; Harry took that moment to appear in a swirl of the legendary cloak of invisibility.

"Potter." Voldemort uttered in shock before he seemed to catch himself, "So you survive once again, huh. Whose sacrifice it was, then? Your mudblood mother's or those blood traitors'- Black and Potter?" Voldemort snarled.

"None, Tom, it was none of them. I daresay, I have to thank you for this one." Harry said cheekily.

"Thank me?" Voldemort questioned.

"Oh yes, all those years ago when you gave me that scar, you left a bit of your soul into it; today the killing curse purged it, after a struggle, of course, but finally all your Horcruxes are destroyed. It's just you and me Tom, the way it was meant to be." Harry proclaimed loudly as the two enemies circled each other.

Voldemort did not show any emotion on his face after hearing his hated nemesis' proclamation. Instead, the Dark Lord just sent a cruciatus at him. Harry blocked the torture curse with a stone, he would have dodged but he had a feeling that Voldemort would have sent something in both directions, his thoughts were proved correct when suddenly two small craters opened up on his either side behind him.

_That's it, that's what Tonks and Moody have been teaching me for these past two years._ "Avada Kedavra." Harry incanted, Voldemort raised an eyebrow at his opponent's opener and blocked it with a stone as the two combatants continued to circle each other.

The duel was spectacular. Those scant few who were present when Dumbledore had defeated Grindelwald all those years ago were reminded of that duel by the sheer power and ferocity of the duel. Voldemort's prowess was unknown to none but Harry showed exactly why he had been a thorn in the Dark Lord's side for so long. Months' worth of almost constant duel practice against Tonks and Moody started to show.

It seemed like Harry was starting to gain some advantage on Voldemort when the Dark Lord pulled the dirtiest trick from his arsenal. Maneuvering Harry so that he was just a bit on side of Minerva McGonagall's prone form, he intentionally missed with his killing curse. Minerva had been injured heavily from the throwback of Voldemort's magic and was in no position to move. It took Harry a second to realize his mistake; he had been so absorbed in the duel that he had not paid attention to the people standing around. "No." with this anguished cry, he sent a volley on Voldemort and apparated in front of the downed Transfiguration teacher. He intercepted the killing curse with a conjured slab but it gave Voldemort all the time in the world to try and finish his nemesis off.

A near ceaseless barrage of most damaging unforgivable started pounding Harry's defenses. Even the most accomplished duelist cannot hold on to be on defense against such a foe and it started to show. After nearly ten minutes of machine-gun like fire of 'Crucios' and 'Avada Kedavras', one torture curse connected with Harry's torso. Voldemort immediately pressed his advantage and disarmed Harry by another wand while maintaining the curse.

Harry's screams were resonated by Tonks but she was unable to do anything as Voldemort had once again trapped the defenders of Hogwarts in a shield.

"I had not imagined you would prove to be such a challenge but all in vain after all. Lord Voldemort finally wins." Voldemort said triumphantly, "Avada Kedavra." He said the spell in a whisper but it was as loud as a canon blast to the spectators. The green jet of death collided with Harry overlapping the first failed curse on 31 October, 1981 and Harry knew no more.

* * *

Harry opened his eyes to the blinding whiteness of the limbo. _Not again. _He groaned. "At least this time I have my clothes on me." He muttered after disorientation had faded away.

"What now?" he asked the place, looking around in all directions.

"Now we talk." A melodious female voice came from behind him making him jump a foot in the air.

"Who are you?" Harry asked after he had calmed his heartbeat down to normal levels.

"I am fate." The woman replied simply.

"You are?" Harry asked dubiously.

The woman before him could be called the most beautiful woman in the world. _And beyond. _He added when he took in her appearance and the fact that he was in fact dead. But she had cruel eyes, eyes that he had seen only on Bellatrix. They reflected so much cruelty that a shiver ran down his spine. Dressed in a grey dress, she looked a siren. Beautiful, but dangerous.

"Am I not what you imagined me to be?" she asked, Harry just looked at her confusedly; "Beautiful woman, that can be very much giving but is cruel beyond belief. Are these not your thoughts upon me once you had come to terms with the benefits and dangers of being the child of the prophecy?" she continued.

That was true but Harry was not going to tell her that. Something about the woman made him terrified. He may have pissed Voldemort off a number of times even when hopelessly outmatched but he had a feeling that pissing this figure off could come to bite him back in the ass in most painful ways. "Umm, no?" he ventured.

"Do not lie to me Harry Potter." She snapped. "I can see right through you."

"Sorry." Harry apologized sheepishly.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Harry asked once the two had taken a seat on a bench that appeared on Fate's command. Unlike the in between with Dumbledore, Harry did not seem to control anything here.

"You don't; I control this dimension." Fate told him, "I wanted to give you a proposal." Fate replied to his earlier question.

"A proposal?" Harry asked.

"Yes; seeing as you quite amused me in your little quest to rid your world of Voldemort, I want you to be my champion for another prophecy." She told him, pausing at the end of the sentence waiting for the famous Potter temper to make an appearance, she was not disappointed.

Harry sprang up from the bench, going red in anger; "Amused you, people died, so many lives lost; just because you wanted to amuse yourself by pitting me horribly outmatched against a man without any conscience." He roared. That seemed to have no effect on fate whatsoever, if anything, she appeared even more amused.

"Horribly outmatched…" she chuckled, her violet eyes dancing in amusement, "You should see what horribly outmatched means." She laughed waving her hand in front of Harry where a pensieve appeared.

"Go on." She chuckled, "I promise, I will be there to see your reaction."

Harry exited the pensieve after a few minutes; he looked very pale and threw up as soon as he had exited. "That was horrible." He sighed.

"See? Just imagine if I had made no one question that charming Dumbledore fellow in your world; what you just saw would have been reality." She was still laughing.

Harry glared at her but it was futile. He decided to appeal to her logic, "Why go to so much trouble though?" he said finally, Fate just raised an eyebrow at him, "I mean we, prophecy people, are your champions, right?" he asked, Fate nodded, "Why make it so difficult, then?"

"Because it's just so amusing." She said as if it was the simplest thing in the world; "I love seeing you champions go on these seemingly insurmountable tasks, but I can't until the prophecy is unfulfilled, until the previous ones fail; so I make their little tasks more challenging." She laughed again.

Harry gritted his teeth in anger. Had she no concern for the numerous people that died for her amusement? No, he realized she had not; she was cruel.

"I never said you were wrong, Harry." She smirked at him as she read his thoughts.

Harry shook his head resignedly; there was nothing he could do against her. "So, why do you want me to be your champion in this new prophecy; surely you must have chosen someone already?" he asked.

"I chose you, because you succeeded here, despite all the challenges." Fate replied looking as if she knew something he didn't._ Which can be so many things._ Harry realized.

"But I failed, Voldemort won." He argued, he really did not want to be the cause of death of so many people again, just to amuse Fate.

Fate just shook her head patronizingly; "Oh but here you are wrong, dear; you succeeded. After you _died_, Nymphadora and Minerva killed Voldemort. Quite heroic funeral you had, too." She told him in the same amused tone of voice.

At the mention of Tonks' name and her success, Harry could not stop a grin of pride from splitting his face. _Take that, Moldyshorts._

"Can you tell me more about them? What happened to Tonks? Hermione? Please." Harry asked.

"I guess." Fate replied, "Tonks…did not live long after your death. She died on the second anniversary of your death. Hermione…married Percy Weasley; they had two kids and worked in the Ministry rising to Department heads' position. Minerva became the Headmistress, she died after a decade. They never forgot you, posthumous Order of Merlin, First Class. Oh, and you have an award after your name; Order of Potter, basically, a level above Order of Merlin. Just given to two people in all time, Nymphadora and Minerva." Fate said brightly.

Harry was saddened at the mention of Tonks' death. But now he had the opportunity to spend his while afterlife with her. "I deny." He said.

"What?" Fate asked slowly, blinking owlishly.

"I deny your offer; I don't want to go into another world as your champion. I am dead, let me stay that way." He said.

"Oh no, no, no, no, no; you don't have a choice deary; I ordered you, you are going to obey." Fate smiled coldly, looking more terrifying than Grim Reaper itself.

"But, but you said that was a proposal." Harry sputtered.

"Did I? Oops!" Fate smirked.

"You can't make me." Harry ground out in anger.

"Can't I? Hmm, what about I make your little girlfriend my champion and send her on an impossible quest." Finally, Fate had shown an expression other than amusement on her face. Her face twisted into a hideous grimace of rage. Harry recoiled back at the sight. The mention of Tonks becoming this woman's whipping toy nearly made his rage boil over; but he held himself in check, he was powerless here, anything stupid would lead to Tonks getting even more impossible tasks.

"Fine." He ground out, "But keep your hands off Tonks."

"You don't order me around, boy. I order you. As for your little girlfriend, she would be your companion on your quest; not my champion, but it would be even more amusing to see you trying to make her fall in love with you when she doesn't remember you while you retain all your memories." Fate laughed heartily.

Harry said nothing. He just thought over her words, repeating them in his head again and again. "Wait, you said I would retain these memories? Would it not be weird?" he asked.

"In due time dear, in due time; you will retain them when your quest starts. Imagine a three year boy having the memories of a war veteran. How silly?" she scoffed.

"Okay." Harry nodded, "So this new world, what is it like?" he asked.

"Hmm, it does not have magic like you people do, it has magic of its own, you would have to learn it all on your own. Rest you will know as you progress." Fate replied.

"Oh, I almost forgot." She chirped; "You are going to get a few gifts, you amused me quite well. Here goes, you would have parents, a loving mother and a _somewhat_ loving father. But the Dursleys' equivalent will not leave you alone either. I have especially transported Lily Potter there, you know."

"Maybe you will even retain you memories faster with her around." Fate mused when Harry said nothing; he was much too shocked to actually speak.

"Oh, our time's up. Bye, Harry; if I remember anything else to tell you, you would find it somehow. Keep me entertained." She said and winked at a confused looking Harry and he vanished.

Again, Harry's world was enveloped in darkness.

* * *

**Somewhere in coastal USA,**

"Congratulations Mr. Shakes, Ms. Jackson, it's a healthy baby boy." The nurse said handing a small baby covered in a towel to the couple. The woman had red hair and pale skin, her eyes could be said emerald green though it was hard to see with her lids nearly completely covering them due to exhaustion. Her name was Sally Lily Jackson. The man, on the other hand was well built, slicked black hair and sea-green eyes, well over six feet in height. Though at the moment he looked very gentle, he had a temper to match his warrior build. He was called Brock Shakes, but was really the Greek god of the sea, Poseidon.

"What will we call her, Sally?" he asked looking at the baby lovingly.

The woman's, Sally's, eyes glazed over for a bit, then she said, "Harry; the hero from a story mother used to tell me."

* * *

**A/N: **That's it; what do you think…

I am thinking that Harry would learn everything by the time he is ten, he would kill Gabe accidentally after Sally is injured horribly and she would be forced to tell him everything; then they spend around two years on the run due to Zeus and Hades finding out about Harry.

**Powers:** Harry would be clearer sighted, no Tyson managing to hide for nearly ten months; and the powers that Percy showed in Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Improved battle instincts, due to the memories of original Harry Potter; he would only remember important details, like main battles, people he was close to.

**Pairing: **Harry/Zoe Nightshade

Tonks is reborn as Zoe Nightshade, the man hating lieutenant of the hunt; it would be amusing to see Harry try to woo an eternal maiden. Of course, this means that the prophecy in Titan's Curse would be changed.

Oh, and **Luke** would be the **bad guy.** Thalia joins the hunters, I can't think of anything else.

**PM me if you want to continue.**

* * *

Read and **review.**


End file.
